I am Back
by icysweet34
Summary: one year after Athrun left... Cagalli became used of not having him around... but when he came back... could she accept it? Post bday fic.


I am Back

§

icysweet34

-

_-e pluribus unum-_

-

Dedicated to cagalliyulathha

(I cannot make a sequel… so I made another… :D)

§

**Hello to all people out there!! You know that I am not the owner of GS/D right?!**

**My blood is really boiling in anger to Fukuda!! Hell you know, from a profile (I forgot who), it says that Athrun and Cagalli still has relationship… as FRIENDS?!!!! Fukuda says so. Grr…**

**That's why I am back on writing fics for GSD. I am erasing all the laughs…**

**Enjoy…**

**Calm down, icy …**

**Belated Happy Birthday, Kira and Cagalli!!**

**ATHRUN'S POV. :?**

**§**

I went off the shuttle immediately. Then I sped off towards Cagalli's office. It had been a year since I set foot to ORB. But I really liked the feeling coming back to my home. I know I had been a fool for choosing PLANTS rather than ORB… I left something important here in ORB…_Home is where the heart is…_

I rushed towards Cagalli Yula Athha's office. I wish she hadn't changed… Still the tomboyish type of gal I know…

When I opened the door, gently, I saw the unexpected… her hair grew a bit and she wears a beautiful lime green gown. Her hair was wonderfully fixed and jewels wrapped her skin.

She looks like a goddess…

She was sitting on her chair, massaging her temples with her eyes closed. Her shoes were scattered.

I knocked the door. "Miss Cagalli?" I said, in the manliest way I could.

Cagalli opened her eyes. She recognized me but she showed no emotion. "Oh, hi Athrun, why hadn't you told me you're coming home?"

"I want to surprise you. Hey, why are you wearing a gown?" I smirked.

"Stop smirking at me, Zala. Formal parties… I went by here to study Yuuna's report for the hundredth time. He flew to Hawaii to have vacation, and he said that I'd proofread it for him… Ugh, stupid gay…" Cagalli angrily said.

I went near. I took the folder and scanned it. "I see that Yuuna gave you a thick report filled with useless things… I want to help."

Cagalli glared at me. "I don't need your help, Zala."

I gave her an innocent smile. "Cagalli, relax… and please, stop calling me, Zala. I just want to help you finish this in no time so we would date…"

"No."

"Cagalli, relax. You need to have a day-off or something. If this Seiran can, why can't you? I am here to help you finish this so you could have…"

"NO!!"

"Cagalli…"

"I told you that I don't need your help, moron!! I am well with one whole year, without a help from you, Zala!!"

I reached for her hand. She took it away. "I am back…"

"I don't care if you are back!! Go away immediately!! GO!!"

Cagalli stood up and started to push me away. With her strength, I was no match. I know I am strong… but the pain is searing…

She slammed the door in front of my nose. I looked away and just went to the orphanage, long cut.

I took the train to ORB's other end. There was a beach there and I want to sit there long enough…

I saw a crescent moon with a single star on the sky. It was shining brightly in the dark night… It looks like diamonds in the sky…

The train wasn't filled that's why no one would mind if I will keep on staring at the sky…

"SNAP!"

I averted my gaze. It was Dearka Elthman who destroyed my thoughts. He was visiting here in ORB so he could propose to Miriallia Haww.

"What?"

"You looked really weird. It is your first day coming back here in ORB and you looked so sad… Is it because of your ex-gf?"

"She wasn't my ex!!" I told him. "And where the hell are you going?"

"I am buying Mir flowers. There is a part here in ORB which is filled with beautiful flowers…"

"FLOWERVILLE STATION." The announcer said.

"Oh, here is it. Bye, Athrun. I wish peace."

Dearka went away.

I sighed. _Was Cagalli just my… ex?_

No!! That's damn wrong… I hadn't changed Cagalli…

Had I?

I remembered when I woke up and saw Meer Campbell beside me, sleeping… worse of all, I am on my boxers. I know I am innocent, maybe. If something had happened between us… I should've known. Cagalli and I tried it a long time ago…

I don't know who started it. I just know that I was in front of her on the table inside her office. I turned off all the hidden cameras in the inside her office so no one would know. She must've experienced it before. That person is damn lucky.

Okay, I don't want to change the topic.

And there was also Meyrin Hawke. I am really sure that there is nothing holy happened or mutual happened between us. Besides for the fact that she is a close friend of mine. I don't know why many people think malice about that.

(Out of the story: And why the hell had Fukuda made Cagalli and I friends?!!)

Luna is not the part of my story. She was with Shinn Asuka now.

I looked above the sky. I just stared on the shining celestial objects above…

_Do you see the same sky I see?  
Do you feel the same contentedness I feel…?_

I sighed. Cagalli is on my mind again.

_It is hard to know…  
If you are too far away…_

x…x

MEANWHILE INSIDE CAGALLI'S OFFICE.

Cagalli was looking up the sky. The night was so serene and fresh…

_Do you believe on what I still believed…  
Do you feel the emptiness inside your heart as I do?_

Cagalli shook her head. She had forgotten Athrun… the one who had created all the pain…

_I don't know if you are…  
If we are too far away…_

But the heart doesn't think so.

x…x

ATHRUN

I went down the train and went towards the beach. I recalled the time when Cagalli and I first met… it was war at first but by the end… it is all love…

The water rushed towards his feet making him really cold. It was rather impressive to know that… I am back to get Cagalli back.

I know that Cagalli had changed things now. She doesn't believe on me anymore…

I sighed and turned around. There were buses zooming by so quickly. Though I thought I hadn't seen the prints on it quickly… I saw one number that cannot be compared to anything…

"Shit, I better be going."

x…x

Cagalli was back on reading Yuuna's crazy report. She could even pass this to the Guiness Book of World Record because almost every sentence has an error.

She spun her sit around and faced the night sky. It was past midnight. And it was past the overtime limit. She sighed and decided to go home already. That day should be special to her… But she doesn't mind. Every year since she was young, she doesn't mind to celebrate… It would be pretty useless…

She fixed her things. But she can't stop herself from looking at the night sky from inside her office. It was pretty good…

When she turned around, she saw me in front of her desk… who quickly gave her a peck on the lips.

"WHATTA?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Cagalli angrily said as she blushed.

"I really missed your blush and that temper, Cagalli. The breeze is cold outside. Your strapless gown is not good there."

"I have a car, Zala." Cagalli strictly said.

"What if I asked them to go already?"

"I would kill you."

I innocently chuckled. "Just joking. I just asked them to be late for a few minutes."

"WHAT?!! I HATE Y…"

I abruptly stopped Cagalli by a passionate kiss. Hard to admit… but I guess she also liked it.

When we parted, she was frantically breathing. "Don't ever do that, Zala if you don't want to be behind the bars…"

I walked towards her. Before she could ran away, I gave her a mild yet loving hug. "I would want to be behind the bars rather than not to say I love you, Cagalli."

"Well, maybe before, but I don't love you anymo…!!!!"

I hugged her a bit tighter. She was breaking free. "Nah, don't argue with what the heart says…"

Cagalli became silent.

I parted away from her. She was frozen from her pose. "I'll ask the other representatives if you could take a week-off starting this Saturday. ORB could go without a week from their leader." I smiled.

"And, oh." I took out a big bouquet of red roses behind the desk and a Starbuck's grand mocha frappe.

I went towards her ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday, my princess. I'll stay as your Red Knight, remember that."

I walked away and I was almost out of the office when Cagalli rushed towards my back and hugged me. I could feel her tears falling.

"I tried to lie…  
So no one would know…  
That I cannot handle the truth…  
that I am no one without you…"

Cagalli sobbed.

I turned around and hugged her. I pulled her chin up.

* * *

"_**When I looked unto your eyes…  
I would know everything..  
I see you very transparent…  
I would know if you feel anger, hatred, joy and sadness…  
But…**_

_**I don't want to see tears in your eyes…  
Because I could feel all the pain…  
and all the truth you cannot bear…**_

_**But I am here…  
to share all those pain and truth…  
And always remember that…  
I will always be the Red Knight you know…**_

_**I love you, Cagalli."

* * *

Cagalli kept on sobbing. "How the hell had you known today is my birthday?"**_

"I saw number 18 on a bus… I knew that you two are twins… and you shared the same birthday as Kira's."

"Oh."

"I am planning to have a beach party as soon as your vacation was approved…"

"Huh?"

"I am back, Cagalli. And I want to enjoy those times with you."

Cagalli giggled. "You are so poetic Athrun." Cagalli kissed me.

That night was still fresh and long… it is better if we'll enjoy it.

§

**You are the one to decide to what's the ending. I cannot write lemons… This is Rated T because of that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I wanna know what you think about this stupidity…**

**I know that was kinda… weird and… boring…**

**And that was kinda… crazy…**

**I know I have a LOW self-esteem. **

**Mwahahahahahahaha!!**

**Your review will become my b-day gift… June 4's my birthday!! If you too, (same birthday) please tell me. **

**This has no continuation… **

**ONESHOT FIC.**


End file.
